wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Juniper Smith
Academic and Professional Career Having been dropped off by her parents at an orphanage with only a locket and a first name as clue to her heritage, Juniper’s life started in adversity. Her full name unknown, she was given the last name Smith. Despite these unfortunate circumstances Juniper grew up to be a optimistic and helpful child, willing to cheer on her fellow orphans in all their endeavors. This trait continued throughout her Hogwarts career as she encouraged and consoled her fellow students as well. During her first year at Hogwarts she met a student, David Ilore, and the two quickly became fast friends. David was also a positive soul and together they became an incredible channel of inspiration in the school. As David and Juniper grew closer he learned of her troubled past, and being the kind person that he was, decided to help. He contacted his parents who immediately agreed to allow Juniper over to their home for the holidays instead of returning to the orphanage. Juniper naturally jumped at this opportunity although she was worried about being a burden. But her fears were quickly allayed as David’s family lovingly accepted her into their home. The next few years David and Juniper had almost all the same classes and studied together to help each other succeed. Eventually, they grew so close David gave Juniper a locket as a token of their friendship. It was during this time Juniper discovered her natural talent with wands, able to sense aspects of them no one else could feel. But their school was about to face dark times; for the battle of Hogwarts would soon be upon them. Standing back to back, Juniper and David fought to defend their school through that terrible attack. During the struggle, David was disarmed and fell to the ground disoriented by the blow. Juniper instantly rushed to his defense, blocking a myriad of curses thrown at them from all sides. While Juniper defended him, David regained his senses, found his wand, and ran off to help a nearby group of students who were in need of aid. Juniper didn’t notice his absence, and had no chance to warn him. For she had sensed something in his wand, a change in loyalty, and his magic would be far less potent because of this. She turned just in time to see David cast a barrier spell to block an incoming curse. She called to him, trying to warn him, but it was too late. The spell broke through, and David Ilor, her best friend, the person who had inspired her to bravery and confidence, died. Juniper moved on, eventually becoming a well known wandmaker, but she continues to wear the friendship locket, in memory of her fallen hero. Juniper had given up trying to determine the identity of her parents, deciding perhaps it was best not to know those who would so ungraciously abandon their own child. But Juniper’s half sister, Opaline, sought Juniper out, wanting help evading the Aurors who had been investigating the ministry. From this half-sister Juniper was able to learn her families sordid history. Her mother, being married to a rich and powerful pure-blood elitist who worked for the ministry, was unhappy with their marriage and ran away with a Muggle. Embarrassed, her husband used his considerable resources to find his wife and bring her back, threatening to harm her Muggle lover if she ever even mentioned his name again. Unbeknownst to him, she had a daughter, Juniper, during her affair. Giving Juniper up for her own protection. Personal Life Juniper is extremely helpful, always willing to enthusiastically help in the repair of wands. She ‘geeks out’ over seeing new wands and wands lore. She can be disorganized scatterbrained and a bit clumsy. Her favorite color is red. Juniper’s Wand Drop Count Estimated Total: 50.5 ' '(As of 12/22/19) Startled at someone behind her: 3 Attempts to put wand in sleeve: 1 Throws wands off upper shelf: 4 Tries to put wand in hair only to realize ones already there: 1 “I’m an aspiring wands craftsman”: 1 Wand drops out of sleeve: 1 “Miss Juniper?”: 1 Drops part of broken wand: .5 “Hello new friend”: 2 “No, I didn’t break my wand”: 6 “Miss Juniper”: 3 “This is my wand a couple of days ago”: 1 “From the wands themselves of course”: 1 “It’s beautiful. I love it. It’s my favorite”: 5 Having some fun: 6 “I turned my sister into a dog”: 6 “C’mon lets go.”: 8